Decisions
by MiniBatman
Summary: First fic of 2014! CM Punk and Brad Maddox have been living together for 4 months in Punks Chicago home and things aren't exactly going very smoothly. Read to find out why! Rated M for language and brief smut.


_I'll explain where the inspiration for this story came at the end. Fair warning: This is super corny._

_Note: CM Punks real name is Phil and Brad Maddox's real name is Tyler._

**Decisions**

_Saturday January 25, 2014_

Six months ago was one of the most challenging times of their lives.

Six months ago when that photo surfaced online.

"That god damn photo." Brad said with a slight sneer but a much more humorous tone than in the past.

Brad laid in the king size bed of CM Punks Chicago home. Well, not _just _Punks home. Phil always insisted it was both of theirs home. Brad still sometimes felt out of place, even if it had been 4 months since they moved in together.

Brad had lain there thinking of the past. He did that pretty frequently as of late. Ever since his knee injury at a live event the week after they moved in together, he'd been left at this new house while Phil was on the road. In the last 4 months, he'd gotten to spend time with Phil for all of 14 days. He'd love to go on the road with Phil even with his injury, but the traveling would be "to strenuous" as the doctors put it on his knee. He had 6 months of recovery and rehabilitation left before he could get back in the ring and back to WWE.

Now his knee was in a stiff and uncomfortable black brace that prevented him from really bending it at all and made even getting up a challenge.

His head rest against the soft pillows as he reminisced on the most stressful and difficult time of his life.

When his and Punks secret relationship was leaked online.

When that picture of Brad stealing a quick kiss in front of Punks bus was taken by some lucky SOB who just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

The next day it was on TMZ for the world to see.

He remembered waking up to a loud crashing noise. It was Punk throwing his phone against the window of the bus, shattering the phone into pieces and leaving a crack in the window.

He remembered Punk yelling at him saying "This is all your fault Tyler! You fucked everything up!"

He remembered being confused until Punk told him to look at the main story on TMZ.

He remembered widening his eyes in shock at the photo and basically freezing in shock.

"You just had to kiss me didn't you?! You knew how risky this relationship was but you went and did it anyway!"

Brad remembered trying to apologize. He remembered trying to grab Punk and calm him.

He remembered Punk pushing him away with so much force that his head collided with the frame of the bed as he fell to the ground.

He remembered the look on Punks face.

Regret? Sorrow? Anger? All of the above.

The next thing he knew, Punk was storming out of the bus and more than likely going for a run. He did that when he needed to clear his head.

Brad's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open and close. He got up out of bed, happy to have an escape from his ever roaming mind.

He walked through the hallway and out to the living room where he saw the kitchen light on. He turned the corner and saw Phil standing there opening a bottle of water.

"Hey babe," he said with a smile when he saw Brad.

Brad walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself. How was the UFC thingy?"

"UFC thingy? Really?"

"Uh… the fights?"

"There ya go. They were good. Actually a lot better than expected," Punk said taking a swig of water.

"Oh good," Brad said before resting his head against Phil's shoulder.

Punk set the water bottle down on the counter and turned so he could bring Tyler's head down to rest against him. Brad nipped at Phil's slightly exposed collarbone and kissed it after. Punk chuckled before reaching around and giving Tyler's butt a little slap and pulling him closer.

Brad welcomed the embrace and snuggled his entire body as close to Phil's as possible.

They stood there in comfortable silence and peace, Brad closing his eyes and inhaling Phil's scent as Punk rested his head on Tyler's soft and messy hair, occasionally placing light kisses on the temple.

"Ty, can I ask you something?"

Brad pulled his head away and looked up slightly into Phil's green orbs.

The orbs that helped steal his heart.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Punk sighed nervously.

"You know how I feel about marriage and stuff like that right?"

"Yeah…"

"Now this isn't me saying I'm going to be asking you today or tomorrow or ever really, but I just want to know. If I were ever to ask you, ya know, _that _question, would you say yes or…?"

Brad was extremely taken aback. Did Phil actually have intentions of proposing to him one day?

"I've never really thought about it I guess. I mean since you told me you never want to get married or anything like that a long time ago, I just sort of put that stuff in the back of my mind. But… I'd say yes," Brad said with a sincere smile.

Punk grinned from ear to ear at that. Maybe this was that one person everyone says you meet in your life. That one that leaves you second guessing everything. The one that makes you rethink aspects of your life. Punk had always known Tyler was special. He'd known ever since the first time they went out together. They went to a McDonalds of all places at 2 o'clock in the morning. Punk could think about that night all day.

He knew that the first time him and Tyler slept together, it wasn't just sex. It meant something. It was the first time in Punks life that he ever made love to someone. The way they held each other, the way they looked into each other's eyes. When Punk first entered Tyler, the look of pure bliss on Tyler's face will forever be embedded into Punks mind.

"Why do you ask?" Brad asked, breaking Phil from his thoughts.

"I don't know. We've been together for over a year now so… I guess my mind has just started to reconsider some things."

"Oh… okay."

Punk leaned in for a kiss which Brad happily returned. The kiss quickly turned heated and soon their tongues were intertwined.

Punk lifted Tyler up and sat him down on the island, grinding their clothed groins together and making them both moan into the kiss.

Brad broke the kiss, his leg feeling very awkward in the position.

"Mind if we do this somewhere else?" Brad asked while slightly panting, trying to regain his breath from the hungry kiss.

Punk smirked before gently lowering Brad from the counter and grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the bedroom.

"I can't believe we're both horny still. We had sex like three times when you got home." Brad said, gaining a light chuckle from Punk.

Once they reached the bedroom, Punk kicked his shoes and socks off while Brad went to remove his sweater.

"Wait," Punk stopped him. "Let me."

Brad left his clothing as is and allowed Phil to remove it all.

He carefully removed the brace, making sure to put it in a place where he could reach it immediately after they finished.

Once it had all been removed, Brad gave Phil the same treatment. They both stood there in the nude and began their make out session once again. This time, their now free erections were rubbing together and creating amazing friction.

Punk lifted Tyler up and gently placed him on the bed, now venturing his kissing down lower.

He kissed and licked at Tyler's collarbone, earning soft moans of approval from above. He darted his tongue out at the hard nubs on Tyler's chest, teasing them before sucking on each one. Brad had now turned into a moaning and writhing mess.

"Phil, screw foreplay. Just fuck me!"

Punk looked up with a sly grin. "That isn't very romantic babe."

"Shit, screw being romantic. I'm hard and ready to explode. Just get on with it Phillip!"

Punk reached up and gave Tyler one last kiss before sucking on his own finger and placing it at Tyler's hole.

"Phil!"

Punk looked up and stopped.

"I said screw foreplay so screw prep to. Just fuck me now!"

Punk was a bit hesitant. They had never tried it dry before. Punks dick, however, was telling him other things though as he lifted Tyler's good leg up, making sure to leave the other one at ease. He spat on his cock for some quick lube before lining up with Tyler's hole and inserting the head.

Brad was not having it. He reached down and behind Phil, pulling him close and therefore forcing Phil's entire length inside him.

Punk was a bit taken aback by this but couldn't deny how great it felt. His balls rested gently against Tyler's soft cheeks as his length was being suffocated by Tyler's always tight and warm entrance.

After about a minute of adjustment, Brad found himself grinding up and all but begging Punk to start moving. Punk happily obliged and began a slow pace at first, trying carefully not to hurt Tyler too much.

Eventually his thrusts got faster and within two minutes he was pounding into his love, both becoming moaning and groaning messes, especially Brad.

Punk knew Tyler was close. He could always tell when Tyler was about to reach his peak and call out Phil's name.

Punks pace was becoming much more erratic as well, his thrusts losing all sense of rhythm.

Brad's spot was being hit with every thrust and the end was inevitable.

Without even having to be touched, Brad lost control and was shooting his seed all over his and Phil's abs and chests.

Punk was not far behind, leaning down a biting at Tyler's neck before letting out a loud groan and unloading inside of him.

They laid there in the same position for a few minutes before Punk remembered he needed to get Tyler's brace back on, pulling out gently and reaching down to grab it before reattaching it. Tyler smiled and sat up for a kiss. Phil kissed him with just love this time, no sex crazed thoughts behind it.

Remembering the mess they had made, Punk pulled away from the kiss and walked over to the bathroom, returning with a towel in hand. He cleaned both their bodies tossed the towel aside before joining Tyler in bed. They got under the covers and tangled their bodies together, their faces almost pressed against one another's.

Punk gave Tyler a soft kiss on the forehead and then the lips. They hardly moved, they just held each other with their lips pressed against the others, occasionally trying to deepen the kiss.

They pulled away and Brad moved so his head was pressed into Phil's chest.

"I'm sorry I have to leave again tomorrow," Punk said, breaking the silence.

"I know you are. You always say that."

"Well because I am. I hate having to leave you all alone for weeks at a time, especially when you're hurt."

Brad looked up. "Phil, trust me I hate it to. This might sound crazy but sometimes I wish neither of us were even working and that we didn't have to go wrestle and get hurt and travel everywhere. Sometimes I wish we could just stay here and live together and be happy like a normal couple would."

Punk smiled. "Well this might sound crazy, but sometimes I wish that to."

Brad smiled and kissed Phil's chin.

"I like to think one day we'll have that." Punk said. "I mean, you've still got a long career ahead of you. I, however, feel like shit."

Brad frowned. He hated when Phil said stuff like that, true or not. He knew Phil was in pretty banged up shape both mentally and physically. He was burnt out to say the least.

"I know you do. I wish you didn't. I wish your body was like Superman's." Brad said knowing full well that Phil hates Superman.

"Ugh. I'd rather feel like shit than feel like Superman."

They both laughed and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The Next Morning**

"Alright, I'll see ya soon babe." Brad said before pecking Phil's lips.

"Uh you know I need more than that."

Punk leaned in for a much needed goodbye kiss. They kissed until they heard the bus driver honk.

"I'll miss you." Punk said while they walked to the door.

"I'll miss you more. Got everything?"

"Yeah, everything's in the bus." Punk opened the door, feeling the cold Chicago air.

"Alright. Be safe and all that other junk. Don't kick people to hard."

"Ha. We'll see." Punk leaned in for one more kiss.

"I love you," Brad said as their lips parted.

"I love you to. See you in a few days."

With that, Punk walked out the door.

Brad looked out the window and watched the bus drive away, knowing he wouldn't see it for 5 days. That alone made him feel like shit inside.

_Monday January 27, 2014_

Brad was woken up by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

At first he was startled until he saw Phil standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Oh my god Phil, what are you doing here?"

Phil stood there soaked from the pouring rain outside, his hood now removed and his damp hair showing.

"Are you okay?" Brad was concerned and slightly scared.

Punk simply shook his head and walked to the bed before sitting down and pulling Tyler in for a tight hug.

Brad was shocked at first but quickly hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry Tyler," Punk said into Brad's ear.

"Sorry for what babe?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you these last four months while you were hurt. I'm sorry for asking you to move in with me just to leave you here alone all the time. I'm sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend. I should have stayed with you. I should have told WWE to fuck off a long time ago. I'm so fucking sorry baby."

Brad could hear the hurt in Phil's voice. It made his heart break in two.

He forced Phil to pull away from the hug so he could look at him. He was shocked at what he saw.

CM Punk was crying.

Phillip Jack Brooks, the man he fell in love with for being a hard headed, stubborn bastard was crying.

Brad grabbed Phil's face and did the first thing that came to mind and kissed him. Punk hungrily responded, tears still flowing from his eyes as he deepened the lip contact.

They eventually pulled away and Brad tried his best to wipe the remaining tears from Phil's cheeks. Punk had begun shaking from the wet clothing.

"I have something to tell you… but can it all wait until morning? Please? I just want to be with you right now."

"Of course, yeah. Take these clothes off baby."

Punk removed his drenched clothing before getting under the covers with Tyler. In a rare occurrence, Punk snuggled up to Tyler's chest and held himself there as close as he possibly could. The only other time this had happened was the night they had their big fight 6 months ago.

After a few minutes of silence, Brad spoke up.

"For the record Phil, you're the greatest man I know. You have never been a shitty boyfriend. I love you so much. Don't ever doubt yourself, alright? You're fucking perfect." Brad placed a kiss on Phil's temple before falling into slumber.

_**A/N:**__ Cliffhanger. So many unexplained things. It's basically my thing at this point. Leaving it open for a second chapter. I already have intentions for a second and probably third chapter. Everything left unexplained in this was done intentionally. Consider this more of an intro. _

_The inspiration for this actually came from a very freaky dream I had. It was freaky because of how real it felt ya know? It was the first time in any dream that I've had physical contact with someone. Imagine this story, just instead of Brad, it was me. Oh and it was way less detailed and stuff. Nothing like this aside from the ending. It was such an intense dream though that I woke up crying. _

_This all came off the heels of this "CM Punk Quits" news. It's been pretty weird and shitty for wrestling fans lately hasn't it? Punk is my fucking inspiration and I hope him and WWE smooth things out in some form or another._

_Anyway, please, review/follow/favorite and I'll see ya soon! _

_Also, ignore my random use of their names in this. It made sense to me at first then it just turned into a random mess._


End file.
